In the Fire, a Burning Flame
by Universal808
Summary: "What's this?" asked Vanessa, eyeing her husband Mike. In her hands was a small baby girl with fiery red hair. "She was stuck in the fire, but I feel like there's something strange about her. Almost, magical. But all I know is that she needs help" answered Mike. A smile then formed on Vanessa's lips. "Remember how I've always wanted to have my own baby?" Oneshot.


Vanessa grabbed a chocolate colored photo album, and laid it on her lap. She opened it and started flipping the pages very slowly, admiring each picture she saw. The first picture was when she was married to her husband, Mike. Another one was a picture of their 1rst anniversary. Meanwhile, Mike had just entered the room when he saw Vanessa looking through the album.

"Whatcha doing Vanessa?" he asked as he walked to his wife.

Vanessa looked up to him and placed the album into his hands. Mike flipped through the pages and smiled.

"Look at all these memories. Those were good times" Mike said. He flipped through the delicate pages some more until he stopped.

"Vanessa. Here, take a look at this picture"

She took the album from him and smiled. This was a picture of their adopted daughter, Bloom.

All grows silent. Mike is the first to speak.

"Our baby girl has grown up so fast, don't you think? I remember that time when I first saw her. I think that might have been the happiest day of our lives. I remember every detail"

Smiling, Vanessa nodded. "Yeah"

* * *

"_Vanessa, I'm sorry, I have to go. There's a fire on the third on Carol and it's one I gotta take" Mike says giving her a small kiss._

"_Well can't I go with you?" Vanessa asked._

"_No it's too dangerous" Mike answers_

"_Just this once, please?" Vanessa asked again_

_Mike gave in. "Fine, just stay close to me"_

_Mike puts on his uniform and sped through the city on the fire truck with Vanessa, horns blaring in the streets. When they finally reached their destination, Mike and the other fire fighters tried to get the fire out using as much strength as they had when he suddenly hears a cry from a baby._

_Mike continues to work when he hears it again. _

"_Guys! There's a person in there! Come on!" Mike says._

"_The fire's too big Mike, we'll never make it!"_

"_I'll go then. Stand back" Mike says, gesturing them to move out of the way._

_He goes through the building, temperature rising each passing second when he suddenly hears another cry from a baby._

"_I'm coming!" he says trying to walk faster._

_The cry continues. "I'm going to save you!"_

_He continues walking dodging the flames until something weird had caught his eye. "What?" is all Mike says when he sees a small little baby girl with red hair on the floor under some kind of generating force field._

_Then he hears an echoey voice, 'Save me. Save me. Take care of me, care of me, care of me'_

_The little baby girl looks at Mike and suddenly, her cries turned oohs and aahs. _

"_I don't believe this" Mike says as the baby reaches out to him. He picks her up and the she laughs playfully._

"_Don't worry little girl. You're in my arms now"_

_Petting the cloth wrapped around her, Mike gasps now seeing that the flames had been extinguished. He stares at the room in awe thinking that the girl must be magical or something. He makes his way out the door and gives the little baby girl to his wife._

"_What's this?" she questions eyeing Mike. She looks at the little girl giving her a smile. She rocks the baby back and forth when she looks up to her husband once again._

"_She's the person that was trapped in the building. But I think that there's something special about her. When I found her, she was under this small dome or something. Like a force field. Protecting her And what's weird is that when I picked her up, the flames vanished"_

"_She seems pretty special" Vanessa pauses. "You know how I always said that I wanted a baby child?"_

_A smile formed onto Vanessa's lips._

_Mike looked at her and sighed. He didn't answer right away because he knew he had to think about it. They couldn't take her as their own. She belonged to someone else. But then again, that voice in his head. It told him to take care of her. He couldn't just turn the offer down. _

"_Okay" He finally said. "We'll adopt her."_

_Vanessa hugged the little child in her hands._

"_Ok. So what will we name her? How about Fiona?"_

"_Nah" Mike says making a face. "Talia?"_

"_I don't think so Mike. How about, hmm, Bloom?"_

_Mike was about to say something, but hesitated. "Bloom. Bloom. I think that's a beautiful name for a beautiful child"_

"_So it's settled then" Vanessa says. Mike hugs her and looks down at their new child._

* * *

Vanessa looks at the album and smiles. "I can't believe that she's a fairy now. All grown up, protecting Gardenia. And to believe that the place that we first saw her became my very own flower shop"

Vanessa turns her head and meets her husband's icy blue eyes looking down at her brown ones. "You were right about her being special Mike."

Mike smiles. "But then again, fairy or not, Bloom is still special to us, don't you think?"

"Yeah" Vanessa softly says.

"She is"


End file.
